Make it stop!- a multi character and fandom songshot
by WritingDewey
Summary: I was inspired to write something sad at 3am. Trigger Warnings: Suidce,Death, Self Harm, Implied Mpreg


**Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,**

**Then gone forever.**

Candice watches,crying, as another one of her citizens are buried.  
Another victim.  
Another victim of LGBT bullying.

At least they respected his identity in death.

**It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?**

**Think back to the days we laughed.**

Sonomi cried, on her knees, looking at her dead friend.  
_Why did I have to find him?  
_I should've known. He showed so many signs.  
You pick up your phone and dial '911',tears rushing down my face .

_Just remember him, and all the happy times._

**We braved these bitter storms together.**

Shouta hugs his crying twin, wishing everyone could just accept how we were born. We didn't choose this damnit!

**Brought to his knees he cried,**

**But on his feet he died.**

Matthew cried, hugging his dead son.  
Not New Brunswick, damnit!  
I just hope the next New Brunswick will be just as great as you.  
He runs away, nausea taking over.  
This is a fucked up day in the home of Matthew Williams.

**What God would damn a heart?**

**And what God drove us apart?**

**What God could?**

Saku sits in church, where they are forced to go to. Hearing about how homosexuality is wrong. Only their parents know about their gender/sex "problem". They wonder how if god loves everyone, how can he hate LGBT people? "I thought he said 'I hate figs'" he mutters to their self, only to get death glares from their parents.

**Make it stop.**

**Let this end.**

All of them yell.  
No one deserves this life.

**It's come to this,**

**A weightless step.**

**On the way down singing,**

**Woah, woah.**

He steps off, crying.  
The rope choking him to death.  
_I'm done with life,finally._

**Bang, bang from the closet walls,  
**

Closets are for clothes, not people to hide in.  
Let us out!  
They scream.  
Some get out, only to be beaten down.

**The schoolhouse halls,**

**The shotgun's loaded.**

In The US of A, this year alone there has been 74 school shootings.

**Push me and I'll push back.**

I'm pushed against the lockers, I'm tired of this shit.  
I fight back. I will fight for my standing in society.

I AM NOT A SECOND-CLASS CITIZEN!

**I'm done asking, I demand.**

Alice Jones stares. Today, every one can marry.  
I've demanded this for awhile, and today…

Today is another part of history.

I'm proud of my citizens. They demanded to have equality.

**From a nation under God,**

**I feel its love like a cattle prod.**

**Born free, but still they hate.**

**Born me, no I can't change.**

Oliva,currently Ollie, Jones is fuming at his father.  
"We are the nation of freedom, yet _**YOU **_aren't letting equality happen in everyone's state!" Ollie yells at his father.

**It's always darkest just before the dawn.**

Candice cries into her pillow, wishing it would all stop.  
All the misgendering and bullying.

The psychical assault.

She traces her scar from when one bully stabbed her.

She cries for what seems forever.

**So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.**

Shouta applies pressure to the cut.  
"No! Stay with me Sonomi!" I plead, waiting for the paramedics.  
Her pluse is so weak. She's so pale! Just stay with me!

_Please…._

**Make it stop.**

**Let this end**,

They all plead.  
Why must we live these lives?!

**The cold river washed him away,**

**But how could we forget?**

Candice throws the ashes of one her citizens into the river.  
She always loves the water.

That's another one….Another victim.  
This one with no family.

**The gatherings hold candles, but not their tongues.**

They all hold candles for this victim of bullying.  
They still whisper mean things to eachother in the midst of the family's mourning.

**And too much blood has flown from the wrists,**

**Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.**

**Who will rise to stop the blood?**

Candice watches the blood dripping from her wrists. They are blank canvases that needed painting. Mama comes into her room, horrified at the state of his daughter's wrists.

_Not this time._

They world becomes black for Sebrina. She cut too deep.

Out of her soul, two reapers were born.

Sebastian and Sara Gates.

**We're calling for,**

**Insisting on, a different beat, yeah.**

**A brand new song.**

All of them have a motive. Raise awarness.

They are in pride parades.

Everything they can find.

We need to change the world.

**Make it stop,**

**Let this end.**

They scream at homphobes.

**This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.**

**But proud I stand of who I am,**

**I plan to go on living**.

They all say to every homophobe.

They stand proud.

Please, be strong.

Life gets better.

A/N: Author has had problems in the past. I've been bullied pretty much my whole, and even worse when I came out.  
My life has gotten better since I came out, but I have had a few health issues.


End file.
